


Double Booked

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [71]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Double Booked

“You seem unhappy today, Napoleon,” Illya noted, as the pair headed to Waverly’s office.

“I was stood up last night,” Solo replied, in a tone which suggested the whole idea was impossible. “I was taking Candice for dinner, and was left sitting in the restaurant looking like a complete idiot.”

Illya offered his sympathies, while carefully keeping his expression neutral. He made a mental note to seek out Candice and ask her to keep their cinema date an absolute secret.

Unfortunately, she’d already told everyone, and the office grapevine had it to Napoleon within minutes of them leaving Waverly’s office.


End file.
